


Thoughts of Stars and Poetry

by orphan_account



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Waiting, but not waiting forever, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If he were more of a poet, and less of a pirate, he would know which words to speak, how to describe the exact things about Jim Hawkins that made him soften."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of Stars and Poetry

There once was an old tale, that came from an even older planet, that went something along the lines of two stars falling in love, but becoming separated by the Milky Way, only able to meet at a certain date each year.

Now, Silver knew that there were symbolisms in this story, and that it wasn't just about two stars falling drastically in love and then becoming parted, but he doesn't much like to think too hard about past stories if he doesn't want or have to (excluding the story (that's not just a story) about Flint's Trove, it being the light in his darkness when he was a young, poor boy).

But, the longer he stays on the RLS _Legacy_ , and the longer he experiences the delight that is James Hawkins, this tale starts to burn itself deeper and deeper into the front of his mind.

He soon began subconsciously substituting them into the place of the two stars. In his mind, one star was much brighter than the other. This star was Jim, who was strayed forever across an invisible line, close enough to see, but not enough to touch.

Silver was reminded of this line everytime the boy opened his mouth, the vowels and consonants flowing with all the force of water-sometimes fluidic, and, at other times, corrosive.

But, no matter how hard he tried to do anything, that line was still there, flowing inbetween them.

If he were more of a poet, and less of a pirate, he would know which words to speak, how to describe the exact things about Jim that made him soften. But, he wasn't a poet, and in that sense, took all the words he wanted to say, but didn't know how to say them, and shoved them back, only looking and never speaking.

Jim Hawkins was not usually a cautious person. Not when he sails through the air, and not when someone tries to pick a fight with him.

But, when it came to Silver, over these past few weeks, he became the physical embodiment of caution.

This caution, at first, was for a feeling of almost fear, the bit of wariness that came before the terrible emotion of trepidation, of the cyborg. But then, the caution came after they became more near to each other. He felt as if he were toeing a line each time they were close, and with each passing day, that caution would fall away, little by little, as he crossed that line, millimeter by millimeter.

Before he knew it, Silver had spoken of pieces of his past sadness. And, at night, when everyone was asleep and the deck was bare of anyone but him, Jim would gaze at the stars and consider how awful it would be for a man to turn his face to these same stars as he froze to death, to see that there was no help or pity in all of the glittering multitudes.

These thoughts were what drove him to take a large step out, and embrace whatever came from the other side of this line.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic uwu. Maybe one day, I'll make a much longer one, but that could be a while. The tale at the beginning is, of course, Tanabata. Originally, I was going to explain it more thoroughly, but decided not to. And, the quote in here '... and consider how awful it would be for a man to turn his gaze...' is somewhat a play on the quote of great expectations by Charles Dickens' writing 'I looked to the stars, and considered how awful it would be for a man to turn his face up to them as he froze to death, and see no help or pity in all the glittering multitude.'


End file.
